Computers often operate using connections between a main processing board, e.g. a motherboard, and auxiliary equipment. The auxiliary equipment can include a disk drive, such as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d.
Such devices have often been mounted in a bay within a computer. However, removing the hard drive often requires that the end user access the inside of the computer by removing the outer cover. Once inside, it not always intuitive how to remove the hard drive.